


dirk and roxy's moirallegiance

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively titled: in which two best friends tUrned moirails are pUt into an alternate Universe where they lead what can be called normal lives to other hUmans and attend the so-called “high school” that hUmans are mandated to go to and jUggling the strain of several classes on top of maintaining a healthy moirallegiance and facing toUgh times in school, especially regarding one hUmans recently-acqUired “girlfriend,” or matesprit, who happens to be the other hUman’s best friend bUt not moirail, for the other hUman had taken sUch a role, and proceeds to worry aboUt the state of their moirallegiance dUe to conciliatory interference from other hUman (and considers possibly dropping their friendship for a kismessesitUde which is sUbseqUently tUrned into a aUspistice by an acqUaintance), bUt eventUally overcomes her paranoia and continUes to host a extremely close bond with her moirail. inclUdes many soft kisses, comedic relief from constantly-single jake english, Underage drinking, and a feelings jam in the center of some extremely soft plUshies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirk and roxy's moirallegiance

**Author's Note:**

> (this was written as part of team DirkRoxy's collab round submission for HSO)

dirk strider and roxy lalonde had been best friends for many years. they first met in school when they were yoUng and they stayed close even in high school.

eventUally, when the two were at a respectable age, they tied the knot. the age was 13 and the knot was the lovely “knot of moirallegiance!” ^u^

bUt everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

the fire nation actUally being the horrors of high school, of coUrse!

fortUnately, dirk and roxy were in many of the same classes, and dUe to shenanigans involving a katana, several smuppets, and a broken wineglass, had sat next to each other in several of these several classes. dirk was always a very popUlar boy dUe to his innate charisma and coolkid attitUde. roxy herself was very loved as well, with her bUbbly attitUde and bUbbly drinks. the two were practically inseperable, the best that moirails can be!

it was a cold and windy october morning when roxy had drUnkenly shoUldered her pink lettermans jacket, heading oUt to await the grUeling day ahead with her cat-shaped knapsack. the leaves were already blowing away in the wind, and roxy was still UnaccUstomed to sophomore life.

she expected a long, tiring day of classwork and nagging teachers. and some terrible cafeteria food!

what she didn’t expect was to find her moirail snogging her best friend.

her backpack thUdded to the floor. “jane?” she asked incredUlously, her voice slightly trembling. “dirk?”

“hey, roxy.” dirk replied cooly. “did i introdUce yoU to my new girlfriend yet?”

“yoU asshole.” roxy snarled back. “yoU’re my MOIRAIL! she’s my best friend!”

“roxy, please don’t get mad!” jane cried. “it’s jUst that me and dirk...connect, yoU know?”

“no. i don’t know.” roxy said coldly. “he was my moirail, and yoU took him from me. i hate yoU.”

and sUddenly, jake english popped oUt of a bUsh!

“now now ladies lets break this Up!” he mediated in a jolly fashion. “its a right pleasUre to see everyone so early in the morning bUt this is trUly not the time for a fight.”

“jake shUt Up we are talking aboUt relationships here.” roxy muttered.

“still, i don’t want yoU two to fight. it’s a trUe goshdarned shame!” jake exclaimed.

“jake really if yoU have no prior experience in this i don’t see why yoU’re involved in this.” jane commented.

“my UnfortUnate singleness is a sensitive topic miss crocker and itd be absolUtely capital if we coUld avoid it altogether.” jake replied.

“don’t worry, jake. maybe yoU’ll get all the bitches in some alternate Universe.” dirk said loUngingly, getting three angry glares in reply.

“well Unless i have yoU and jane in a constant contest for my heart with rolal as a side i don’t see it happening anytime soon.” jake mUttered qUietly.

“what was that?” jane asked.

“nothing.”

***

throUgh her next classes roxy coUldnt concentrate. she was oUt of it for the entire day, not even showing enthUsiasm in science, her favoUrite class. all she coUld think aboUt was her traitoroUs best friend and even worse moirail!  
hmmm, she thoUght, perhaps i might have to get a new moirail!

and so her qUest began.  
jane: no way!!  
jake: it wasn’t worth giving him the satisfaction of an actUal relationship.  
john: too pranky.  
jade: too bUcktoothed!  
dave: too annoying.  
rose: mom??

roxy lalonde was right oUt of lUck. after school, she plopped down on her bed and considered things. maybe she shoUld learn to accept their relationship! they were in different qUadrants, after all.

yes. it was time for roxy to confront dirk. she pestered him online to say she was coming over and then she was on her way withoUt waiting for his answer.

dirk looked stone-faced as always bUt roxy, who knew dirk better than anyone else, coUld tell recent events were weighting heavily on his mind. it sparked the Urge to immediately shoosh him and comfort him bUt she imagined what she saw at school to keep herself focUsed.

she stormed into dirk's apartment. "why didn't yoU tell me first?!" she demanded.

"yes, of coUrse yoU can come in," dirk replied. he closed the door and followed roxy to his bedroom. she was pacing angrily aroUnd the mess of robot parts and smUppets on the floor. "i didn't expect you to react so strongly." he added.

"she's my best friend." roxy insisted. "didn't yoU think aboUt how this might effect Us?"

"it's a different qUadrant, yoU know that, roxy."

yes, technically the relationships between dirk, roxy, and jane were all very Unique and fascinating and they coUld all work simUltaneoUsly with effort!

"yoU still want too be my moirail, right?" roxy asked, her voice meek. sUddenly the anger was gone from her and she jUst wanted reassUrance that the relationship she so valUed with dirk woUldn't change.

"of coUrse, no one coUld be a metter moirail for me." dirk told her. he directed her to his pile of pUppets and helped her sit down. he sat with her, pUtting his arm aroUnd her shoUlders. "yoU mean something completely different to me than jane does." he continUed.

"good." roxy replied. she leaned into dirk's toUch. "i can't imagine myself in a moirallegiance with anyone bUt yoU! yoU get me better than anyone."

"same, roxy." dirk said. "do yoU feel better now that we've spoken aboUt it?"

roxy nodded. "how aboUt yoU?"

dirk smiled. "how coUld i possibly feel bad when i have the best moirail in the Universe?"

the end!


End file.
